


Possession

by delilahknows



Series: Please? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahknows/pseuds/delilahknows
Summary: Dove gets jealous.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> tada! i'm so freaking excited to start a second profile dedicated to my original work.
> 
> (for those who don't know me.) hi, i'm delilah. i like to write erotica, and if you don't know i'm also 'NegansOtherWife' on AO3.

Jealously was a bitch. 

Unfortunately, for Dove, it seemed that was all she could feel today. Daddy was a popular professor. She’d known that and happily been the victor, stealing her Daddy from underneath the noses of all those hungry bitches!

She wasn’t usually prone to this sort of behavior. Anything less than unrelenting adoration was an insult to their relationship. She idolized her Daddy and he, in turn, worshiped her; very graphically, and sometimes before an audience.

But then Tiffany had come along.

Dove liked to call her the ‘red-headed succubus bitch,’ and rightly so. She had shiny red lips and a low, sultry voice to match. Dove hated to watch her take up all of her Daddy’s attention in class. Now, to hear that she’d begun to monopolize his time outside of the lecture hall was far too much to bare. That time was meant for her! Not little cunts with boundary issues. 

She felt like she could drop to the floor, kicking and screaming. 

Dove barely resisted.

Instead, she had a better plan. She would stoop to Tiffany’s level, if only, for a moment, and show her what she couldn’t have. Despite the games she played with her Daddy she was a grown woman who wouldn’t let someone encroach upon her territory. With a small sigh, she adjusted her gray, pleated skirt and knocked on her Daddy’s office door before promptly barging in. 

“Professor Grey,” Dove greeted, pretending to look startled when she noticed Tiffany sitting in front of his desk. Too many buttons undone with a hint of her bra showing, Dove noticed. “I’m sorry, I thought we agreed on lunch at 3:00? I must be early.” She said, tightly. 

Daddy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, taking in her small skirt and platform sneakers. They’d never agreed upon any time or an appointment for that matter, but he loved to play their games. 

“It seems I might’ve over scheduled meetings for today, Tiffany. If you’re having any other problems, you can email my assistant.” 

He hadn’t taken his eyes off Dove, not even when Tiffany released a loud huff and stood up to leave. 

“Bitch,” Tiffany hissed, passing by Dove in the door frame. Swiftly, Dove stuck her foot out, causing her to stumble on her heels. 

“Cunt,” She returned sweetly, shutting the door with a small giggle. Oh, well. To the victor goes the spoils. Turning to face her Daddy, she realized that he now seemed less than amused by her display of possessiveness. Dove blinked innocently. “What? She started it.”

Daddy patted his lap, asking, “And you had to finish it?” He looked at his watch. “Five minutes into her pre-scheduled time.” He tsked. 

For a moment, she forgot her place. 

“The bitch deserved it,” Dove bit back in retort, gasping when he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He tugged her into his lap.

“Do you need a spanking, little girl?” Despite the threat, Dove moaned, pressing against her Daddy’s rapidly hardening cock. His other hand moved up her skirt as he bit into the soft skin of her neck. Slowly, he brushed her bare pussy lips. “Such a little slut,” He cooed, stroking her wetness as she writhed in time to the pulsing heat that was beginning to quicken between her legs. “Were you walking around like this all day or did you go to the bathroom and slip your panties off? Maybe finger yourself before you came here?” He asked knowingly.

Two fingers slid into Dove’s tight sleeve, and she began to ride his fingers, her hips rocking in small circles so that the digits bluntly hit her front wall. “Oh, Daddy!” She moaned as she took two more of his fingers into her slutty cunny, her inner walls coating him in a fresh round of her cream. “The second.” She answered honestly.

“Don’t mistake the fact that I own you, little girl,” Daddy cooed, watching her fall apart in his lap. He pumped his fingers before curling them upwards with an intensity that had Dove squirming off his lap to gain some relief. “I think I’ll give Wes a call, hmm? I think two cocks in your slutty mouth tonight will put you back in your place.” His thumb pressed against the puckered ring of her anus, wet from her juices. “Maybe two here as well, pet. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Dove cried.

“What did you think would come of your behavior?”

“Humiliation?”

He forced Dove onto her knees, a firm grip fisting the hair at the crown of her head to keep her in place. She watched as her Daddy quickly undid his belt, pulling out his cock and lightly slapping her across the face with it. Dove’s face burned with humiliation.

“I’ve got twenty-five minutes until my next class. Take me into your mouth,” Daddy ordered.

Dove greedily swallowed the length of his thick shaft, making sure that some of her salivae dribbled down towards the base of his cock. He loved it messy. 

“Do you doubt the fact that you belong to me?”

Moaning in disagreement, Dove allowed her throat to relax so that she could take him deeper, tonguing his heavy sack when she’d gone as far as she could. Her Daddy grunted in delight, the sound making her squeeze her legs together as his obvious approval drove her slowly towards the edge. She ached to slip her fingers beneath her legs and fuck her dripping cunt, but she knew Daddy’s rules. Always ask permission. 

He withdrew his cock from her mouth, faintly observing her glassy blue eyes and the trail of saliva from her lip to the head of his cock.

“Who owns you?”

Dove licked her lips, tasting the saltiness of his arousal. “My Daddy.”

“And who’s your Daddy?” He seemed to tease the words, the irony not lost on him. With his other hand, he languidly stroked his cock, keeping the same pace as Dove’s heaving chest. “Who controls who fucks your tight, little slutty snatch?”

“You do.” Dove moaned, her mouth falling open on her own volition. She knew what was next. “Please, Daddy?”

“Open wider, Dove. Like a good girl.”

His release covered her face in thick ropes as he aimed everywhere but her mouth. He was thoroughly marking her, taking and possessing what was rightfully his. Dove understood. She relished in his ownership. When her Daddy finished, he promptly tucked himself back into his pants, admiring his work.

“You’re going to sit that until my cum dries, then I want a thousand-word essay on the meaning of possession.” He picked up his pen, returning to his computer with an air of nonchalance.

Dove pouted. “Yes, Daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! why not leave a kudo and a comment. i love hearing from my readers. okay, mwah. x


End file.
